eondragoneyefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StarseerSoul
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eon: Dragoneye Reborn Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Makeover Hi, my name is Lexi and I'm part of the Wikia Community Development team. I was wondering if you would be OK with a main page makeover- I make over a lot of wikis and I think this great wiki could really benefit from a new skin and better organization on the MP. Let me know! LexiLexi 22:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm glad you made this wiki (: Just want to say that I hope I can contribute as much as possible to this wiki as these books are really good ^_^ LordChion (talk) 20:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mirror Spiff Your Wikia Hi there! I was wondering if you'd be interested in me taking the time to redo the main page and new headers, more information about the book series, etc. Let me know! :)Witnessme (talk) 17:54, March 25, 2016 (UTC)